


Whatever Works

by 11dishwashers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/11dishwashers
Summary: Yixing visits an old friend's hotel room.





	

Zhang Yixing was 3 drags into his joint when he realised it was his first. He never noticed how easily he was swayed, he supposed, and went along with it anyway.   
It didn’t matter in moments like this, when the music was a bit too high but a bit too weird to be his own. There was an arm around his waist.    
Lu Han leaned in a bit closer and it wasn’t really alright. He had all this stubble on his chin that was obviously unattractive for his effeminate face, but it was grounding in a way. Yixing ignored him for now, instead focusing on how the smoke felt in his lungs- not good enough to be mindblowing. He thought, in a different life, he could’ve been a drug addict, and this was why the effect had been lost on him. Then he laughed at his own thought, buried himself in Lu Han’s side who seemed content enough.

It had been a long time. A long time, all tour posters and avoiding Kris, all tickets on sale that were unbuyable and all secretly streaming.

Yixing went to Paris for the first time last month, just as Lu Han was leaving. It would be preposterous to say that they bumped into each other, not only that but a lie. No words were exchanged because there was no face-to-face. Also, because Yixing was reluctant. They danced around the subject.

Lu Han had left. Yixing had stayed. You couldn’t be in two places at once, and often, Yixing felt so isolated that the idea of Exo Planet didn’t seem so fake. He really wasn’t the same as Lu Han, who had a cringey advertisement for kfc on tv and at least three dogs. They were uncountable. On weibo, it seemed like there was a new breed every week- last time he checked(earlier that day), it was a king charles that slept on Lu Han’s lap. He did wonder.

And at the same time as wondering, he put his hand on Lu Han’s shoulder that was against his own. 

“Smoking it all yourself?” Lu Han said, eyebrows raised carefully. He reached for Yixing’s hand that was neither free nor wanting. If he wasn’t so careful while high, he’d have burnt his fingertips. Yixing handed him the blunt. “If you keep going at this rate you’ll be part of some scandal.”

And there it was- the forever present reminder that Lu Han was free to do what he wanted. He was no Kris, sure, but he could get involved in as many scandals as he pleased with no threat of becoming part of the disarray which he was already a part of. Disarray; Kris, Zitao and Lu Han. Yixing only cared about two of them. The other was none of his business anymore, which was perhaps the saddest part.

“They don’t care about me,” Yixing responded, and found himself sad about how true it was. 

“You’re on thin ice anyway,” said Lu Han, the smoke from his mouth rising up to the air vent. The room was warm but not cosy, but cosy in comparison to wherever Yixing found himself that wasn’t here. Hotels rarely managed it for Yixing, but he didn’t find this one as inwardly depressing. Maybe it was the weed, or maybe it was because he was in Lu Han’s room instead of his own. Thank god for the CBX comeback. Thank god for the break it gave and the spotlights it moved. 

“I’m on thin ice anyway.” he agreed, and kissed Lu Han. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love layhan so much  
> follow me on twitter @11dishwashers for more fic updates :)


End file.
